


Binary Sunsets

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hopeful Ending, I can't really put many tags because they would all be spoilers, Poe is a supportive boyfriend, Post-TRoS, Tatooine (Star Wars), and a good droid dad, droid children, major tros spoilers, with it's back story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: The war is over and the dust is settling, but what's left for a Flyboy and a Jedi? Turns out that together they can figure everything out.MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Binary Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! So this is my first post TRoS fic and I have many ideas for what happens next! 
> 
> Also welcome to all the new Damerey readers it's good to see new people in the tag!

Rey takes on last look at the twin suns of Tatooine, letting the feeling of peace wash over her. Coming to the place where everything began was an instinct, something Rey knew profoundly that she needed to do before moving on and starting her own life for real. It felt like she was closing not only a chapter in her own story, but also turning the last page for Luke and Leia. She’ll make sure their legacy lives on that the Skywalker name brings balance and peace once again to Galaxy. She won’t allow anyone to make their sacrifices be in vain. They had given them both a funeral pyre back on Ajan Kloss. They hadn’t really had the time to have one for Luke, but it had felt right for the twins to leave the world just like they had entered it, together.

She takes one last deep breath, basking in the dying lights of the binary sunset before looking down at BB-8. “I think we should head back to the Falcon now,” she says to him. The little droid beeps in agreement and follows her up the dunes of sand and back to the ship. 

When they get close to the Falcon, Rey spots Poe sitting down on the ramp, arms crossed and leaning on his knees, and talking with D-O. He smiles at her and Rey thinks that’s brighter than the sunset she was looking at minutes before. He looks so relaxed and beautiful in the low lights and Rey can’t help but feel lucky to see him waiting for her. 

Things happened fairly quickly between them after Exegol. Everybody seemed to have plans after everything ended, Finn followed Lando and Jannah on their quest to find the archives on Stormtroopers family. Rose was quickly whisked away on the mission to repurpose the Sith fleet with most of the mechanics left in the Resistance. Connix took the responsibility of organizing meetings between the remaining government. That left the both of them to decide what to do next. Poe organized a couple of missions with his squadrons to liberate some systems that were still under FO control and he negotiated a bit with other leaders, but quickly realized he didn’t want to become a politician and sticked to piloting his last few mission. Rey was asked to help with the Sith fleet, but she didn’t ever want to step on Exegol ever again so she kindly declined and joined Poe on some of his mission. She hesitated at first, but remembered quickly that Poe had said to her that she is one of the best fighters and the he needed her fighting with him. He was more than happy to accept her help when she asked him if she could come. It turns out that they work incredibly well together. Without the pressure of leading the war and winning, their bickering transformed into playful banter and a deep connection that they hadn’t anticipated. They became close and spent a lot of time just talking about everything and nothing at the same time. They spent many evenings together working on the Falcon and falling asleep while talking while talking in the captain’s quarters after missions, which after their shared experience with being tortured by a Dark Side user, became their only way to get some rest. 

The last mission that they flew together was to find the new kyber crystals that were used to build her new lightsaber. It took them days to find the crystals in the wreckage of Starkiller base, the planet formerly know as Ilum which was the home of the Jedi temple that the Jedi of the past came to build their own lightsabers. It took her days to find viable crystals and then a week to meditate with them and build her double-bladed lightsaber. 

When Poe saw the beautiful golden yellow blades for the first time, he said somethings that changed things between them. 

“It’s just like you.”

“What do you mean?” She asked him as she slowly swung the lightsaber around her.

“It’s a sunshine lightsaber,” he answered simply. “It’s beautiful, strong, it warms everything around it, you can’t help but stare at it and it’s incredibly special.”

“You don’t mean that Poe,” Rey blushed and switched the lightsaber off. “I’m not special.” She tried to turn away from him, but he grabbed her by the hand softly and tugged her towards him.

“You are to me.” He gave her a shy smile and stepped closer to her. “You are special in so many ways Rey.”

“I still haven’t told you who I am Poe.”

“I know enough. I know you are kind, passionate, devoted, smart, strong, but most importantly, you are you and that’s all that matters.”

“My grandfather was Palpatine,” blurted out, ready for Poe to be disgusted and step away from her. She would understand if he did leave her now. 

Poe didn’t react the way she expected him to at all, he simply sighs. “…and I don’t care, unless you want me to. If you want me to be mad at you, that I can’t do. I care deeply for you and nothing can change that.”

Rey kissed him softly, a single tear running down her cheek. “I just don’t want you to leave me.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

From that day on, where Rey goes, Poe goes. That’s why Poe was waiting for her on the Falcon while she took care of the lightsabers. 

Rey helps Poe stand up and she wraps her arms around his waist, tucking her face in his neck. 

“Is it done Sunshine?” Poe whispers into her hair. He feels Rey nod and hugs her tightly. “What’s next for us now?”

“I’m not sure yet.” She “Let’s start by finding a place where both of us can be happy.” 

“I think I have an idea,” Poe answers and kisses her forehead. 

“Yeah?”

“You’ll love it, I’m sure of it.” Rey smiles at him and that’s all the confirmation he needs. “Come on kids get on the ship,” Poe tells the droids.

“E-even me?” D-O stutters. 

“Of course buddy,” Poe reassures him, the little droid still needing constant support to know he’s loved and not being left behind. “We need you.”

“I am grateful,” the little droid stutters again.

“Come on Dee, I’ll get the sand out of your wheel,” Rey adds. “You can follow Beebee.” Both droids roll up the ramp together with Poe following them. 

Rey stays behind for a couple of seconds to look one last time at the Lars homestead, a smile on her face as she feels all the love that Luke had received in this place. She’s excited to create a loving home for herself. When she turns back to join Poe inside, the Force gives her a vision. It’s a beautiful one, unlike the one she has had before. It shows her a future where she’s surrounded by friends and family in a wonderful home built by a tree that exudes energy and power. There are two curly haired children running around her and at the centre of it, there he is, her pilot, her Poe with the kindest heart. He looks older, his hair shot with grey streaks and soft wrinkles around his eyes and he looks so profoundly happy. The Poe in her vision offers her his hand and when she blinks, it’s her Poe standing in front of her. 

“Are you ready Sunshine?”

“Take me home Poe,” Rey answers happily, taking his hand knowing that what lies ahead of her is joy and love.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of my certainty that if BB-8 is with Rey in the ending scene, his dad (Poe) is certainly on the Falcon waiting.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
